Asuka Ebria
by Loco77
Summary: Una Fiesta, Cerbezas, un descontrol y bueno el titulo lo dice todo :P - SxA


**ASUKA EBRIA **

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Loco77  
**Titulo Original**: Drunken Asuka

Las fiestas de Misato Katsuragi son memorables. Al parecer la mujer de cabello púrpura ponía prácticamente en peligro a la industria licorera.

Mientras que Gendou nunca hacia fiesta para celebrar la derrota de los Ángeles, Misato y los otros si celebrarían. La lista de invitados a esta fiesta particular consistida en ella, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu, Rei Ayanami, la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Ryoji Kaji, Kensuke Aida, Touji Suzuhara, Hikari Horaki y Pen-Pen.

Misato se había asegurado que los niños no tomaran alcohol, aunque eso no detuvo a los adultos de beber delante de ellos.

"Oh, sí," gimió Ritsuko. "Realmente responsable."

"Estoy diciéndole que es verdad," Kaji le dijo a Touji.

"¡No es verdad!" exclamó el chico.

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡No!"

"Claro que si!"

"De ninguna manera."

"Estoy diciéndote, hijo, que el pingüino puede beber tanto como nosotros aquí excepto Misato," dijo el hombre sin afeitar al chico.

Touji examinó al pingüino de aguas cálidas que estaba abrazando a la representante e la clase.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gimió Touji.

"Bien, puesto que no me crees, supongo que nunca lo sabremos," dijo sonriendo.

Mientras la mayoría de la fiesta continuaba, Asuka había conseguido un par de latas de la bebida especial d Misato y se retiró a su cuarto.

Estaba disgustada por la total falta de atención de Kaji, y buscó ahogar su depresión con licor.

Tenía una pequeña idea para que todos le prestaran atención.

Una hora después...

"¿Asuka, estas bien? ¿Estás allí?" preguntó un interesado Shinji Ikari cuando golpeó a la puerta de la habitación de la chica alemana.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, revelando a una desgreñada chica cuyo aliento tenia un ligero olor a licor.

"Uh, Asuka, estas..." Shinji empezó a decir.

"¡Cállate, Tercero!" le regañó cuando empujó al chico y lo llevó a la sala dónde todos estaban reunidos. "¡Me siento bien!" Asuka prácticamente gritó al grupo.

"Esperemos que no," dijo Touji.

"Traje mi cámara," dijo Kensuke.

Shinji estaba detrás de Asuka. Misato miraba como Shinji le decía con señas 'ella esta ebria'.

"Asuka, que..." Misato intentó interponer.

"¡Empezaré con Misato!" gritó Asuka.

"Uh... "

"¿Qué tienes tan especial que Kaji querría dormir contigo? ¡Soy más hermosa!"

"¡Ahora espera un minuto! ¡Amo a Kaji y él no va por allí persiguiendo chiquillas!" Misato se quejó.

"¡Dirás que eres una anciana!"

"Lo que digo..." dijo la 'anciana' que empezó a levantarse.

"Misato, siéntate," dijo Ritsuko cuando agarró el brazo de la mujer cuando Asuka paseó fue hacia Kaji.

"¡Kaji! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No soy lo bastante hermosa? ¿No lo bastante alta? No muy desarrollada?" preguntó cuando tiró de su camisa rebelando su sostén amarillo, empujándolo prácticamente en la cara del hombre.

El hombre sin afeitar realmente estaba apoyando de la chica.

"Seria una buena amante, me emborrachare como Misato, porque te gustan las mujeres alegres y fáciles, pero todavía no estas interesado," dijo con las lágrimas en los ojos.

"Uh, Asuka..."

"¡NUNCA SABRÁ LO QUE PODRÍA TENER, SR RYOJI!" gritó.

A estas alturas, Kaji comprendió que Asuka no iba a ya estar con su fijación por él. Y una parte de él estaba un poco triste con eso.

"¡Y tu Ritsuko! ¡Crees que no voy a decir nada de tu cabello teñido!" gritó Asuka.

"¿Se tiñe su pelo?" le preguntó Shinji a la científico.

"¿No te habías dado cuenta?" preguntó Misato.

"Bien, sólo me parecía... natural."

Ritsuko realmente sonrió con eso.

"¡Y esas estúpidas armas que hizo! ¡No pueden penetrar los estúpidos Campos AT de esos Ángel! ¿Por qué no construye alguna arma que pueda penetrar esos estúpidos campos de fuerza? ¿Huh? ¿Por qué nunca pensó en eso, rubiecita?"

La falsa rubia miraba a la pelirroja cuando se descargó con Touji y Kensuke.

"¡Tu, chico mono!" le gritó a Touji.

"¿Huh?"

"No sé como demonios Hikari ve algo en ti. ¡Eres un idiota pervertido que se baja los pantalones delante de las jóvenes después de mirar fijamente su ropa interior!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso?" preguntó Hikari.

"Uhhhh..." el chico se ruborizó un poco.

"Y tu, ¡maldito otaku!" Asuka la descargó en Kensuke.

"Oh, chicos," dijo el otaku para defenderse de su flagelación.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que serás calificado como piloto Eva?" rugió Asuka.

"Uhhh..."

"¡Estas obsesionado con el Eva y el ejército, pero me permíteme decirte algo! ¡Nunca harás nada mas que ir de día de campo, eres más débil que Shinji!"

"Ay," el chico hizo una mueca de dolor ante el insulto.

"¡Y sé de todas esas fotos que me tomaste! ¡Quiero parte de las ganancias o voy a partirte la cara!"

"¿50?" intentó ofrecer.

"¡70!" gritó.

"¡Hecho!" cedió.

Todos miramos como la intensa mirada de Asuka se dirigió a Rei.

"¡Y tu Chica Maravilla! ¿Sabe por qué no me gustas? ¡Porque no tienes emociones! ¡Nunca sonríes, o lloras, o te enfadas, o haces algo remotamente humano! ¡Eso es lo que le hace tan difícil que me gustes! ¡Te quedas callada y mirando todo!" gritó.

Asuka estaba tambaleándose un poco a estas alturas cuando se volvió a Maya Ibuki.

"¡Y tu! ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que estas enamorada de Ritsuko?" dijo a la técnico pelicorta.

La joven mujer se ruborizó cuando todos la miraron. Sobre todo Ritsuko.

"¿No sabian? ¡Es lesbiana! ¿Por qué creen que siempre esta pegada a la Dra. Akagi? Ella siempre está con ella, siempre a su lado. Maya Ibuki, compañera fiel. No es que Ritsuko sea tan caliente, pero saben que he ido a la universidad por lo que tome clases de psicología por lo que puedo decir mucho sobre las personas que cuando hacen cosas que ellos ni se dan cuenta. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, ¿extraño, no?" dijo cuando se acercó a la cara de Maya, como si fuera a besarla. ¿Quieres besarme?" dijo cuando ofreció sus labios.

Maya estaba ruborizándose cuando, para alegría de la joven mujer, Asuka se apartó y se concentró en su mejor amiga.

"¡Y tu Hikari! Tienes un gusto apestoso cuando eliges novios. ¡Demonios, Shinji serían bueno para ti! Por lo menos él puede apreciar todo lo que haces en clase, ¡y sé que besa muy bien!"

Hikari y Shinji se ruborizaron un poco.

"¡Y tu, Tercer Niño!" dijo la pelirrojo cuando se volvió a la última persona en el cuarto.

"Ya empezamos," gimió, comprendiendo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo eligiera.

Ella lo agarró por la camisa y lo levantó.

"¿¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME MIRAS COMO SI QUISIERAS QUE HICIERAMOS EL AMOR????" gritó Asuka con fuerza.

Ritsuko y Misato solo la miraron, Kaji y Maya miraban a los demás, Touji, Kensuke y Hikari se quedaron helados, Rei era totalmente indiferente a lo que se dijo, pero miró a Pen-Pen que había tenido la suerte de no haber sido insultado, solo comiendo su pez, y Shinji estaba aturdido.

"¿Q-Q-qué?" exclamó Shinji.

"¿Por qué nunca me miras? ¿Qué tengo para hacer para que me beses? ¿Burlarme de ti en el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre muerte? O quizás me desnude y me lance sobre ti?"

Shinji estaba mas aturdido.

"¡Dime por qué, Shinji!" dijo ella, empezando a llorar.

"Porque... no me gustas," admitió.

"¡Pero tu me gustas! ¡Te di mi primer beso!"

Esto, Touji y Kensuke estaban recordándolo para fastidiarle mas tarde, también Misato.

"Pero dijiste que estabas aburrida y preferías besar a Kaji," Shinji explicó.

"Lo sé. Pero comprendí que no le gustó a Kaji. Y... me gustas desde el primer día que te vi."

"Pero entonces... ¿por qué eres tan mala conmigo?" preguntó.

"Para ayudarte," declaró.

"¿Ayudarme?"

Ahora todos, incluso Rei, estaban desconcertados.

"Quería hacerte más fuerte, por lo que soy mala contigo, para hacerte confrontar las luchas y que fueras buen piloto. ¿No te das cuenta?" explicó ella.

"Uh... no."

Ella se ablandó un poco. "Sí... soy demasiado fuerte para ti. Lo... siento Shinji," dijo y empezó a llorar. "Por favor no me odies, Shinji."

Shinji aun estaba aturdida, pero puso sus manos alrededor de la chica y la abrazó.

Algunos tensos minutos pasaron como el grupo miraba fijamente la emocional escena emocional, hasta que...

"Bien, todos, la fiesta ha terminado. Gracias por haber venido, ahora si no les importa tenemos a una sufrida piloto que cuidar," dijo Misato, introduciendo a todos, incluso Ritsuko y Hikari, a salir por la puerta.

Shinji ayudó Asuka a ir a la cama mientras todos se iban; la chica se agarraba con fuerza del chico. Una vez todos se fueron, Misato vino a la pareja, Shinji acariciaba a la pelirroja suavemente en el pelo.

"¿Shinji, esta bien?" Misato preguntó.

"Sí. Creo que le hará bien dormir." Shinji contestó.

"Bien, dejo salir muchas cosas. Estará cansada."

"¿Sabes que es lo peor?" preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Asuka estaba ebria cuando dijo todo eso. Cuando despierte, no va a recordar nada. Me odiará probablemente si averigua esto."

"¿Pero Shinji... no oíste lo que dijo? Le gustas." afirmó.

"Misato, ella estaba ebria. No sabia lo que estaba diciendo," discutió.

"¿Eso es experiencia, o miedo?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Shinji, por qué es tan difícil para ti creer que le gustas a Asuka?"

"Sólo... bien, ves la manera que mira a Kaji, la manera que ella habla sobre él comparándolo conmigo. Está completamente enamorada del hombre. Siempre envidié eso," dijo.

"¿Porque amas a Asuka?"

"Sí."

"¿Y la quieres?"

"Bien..." dijo, ruborizándose.

Misato no dijo nada mas.

Unas horas después Asuka volvió en si. Dio una mirada alrededor y notó que estaba recargada del joven Ikari. Se le quedó viendo, poco a poco los eventos de la noche anterior regresaron a ella.

"¿Shinji?"

"Mmm." Shinji gimió cuando se despertó. Miró a Asuka y se congeló. "¿Asuka?"

"¿Tu... abusaste de mí?"

"¡No!" contestó rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

Él la miró por unos segundos. "¿Ésa es una pregunta capciosa?"

"Pude haber bebido, Shinji, pero no estaba muerta," confesó.

"Asuka..."

"Solo dime, Shinji... ¿lo harías... conmigo?"

"Yo... uh... Asuka... no puedo contestar esa pregunta."

"¿Por qué no, Shinji?" preguntó, repentinamente temerosa.

"Porque... no me gustas... te amo," admitió.

La pelirroja solo miraba fijamente a Shinji durante varios segundos, antes de tirarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza.

El chico envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica y la sostuvo con fuerza como respuesta.

"No te odio, Asuka, y prometo que no te dejaré. Te amo, Asuka-chan."

"también te amo, Shinji-kun."

Shinji inclinó la cabeza hacía Asuka y la besó ligeramente en los labios.

Asuka no se quejó de su respirar esta vez cuando lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus mejillas.

"Uh... Shinji-kun?" preguntó ella después de que se había apartado.

"¿Sí, Asuka-chan?"

"Tengo que saber. ¿Por qué no abusaste de mí?"

"Ya te dije. Te amo," contestó.

Asuka lo miró fijamente, con los ojos húmedos y vidriosos.

"Nunca podría tomar ventaja de la chica que amo," él dijo, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Entonces, Asuka comprendió que beber era lo mejor que podría pasarle. Con eso, la pelirroja se acurrucó en el abrazo de Shinji, sintiendo la fuerza de su amor y calidez cuando el chico la besó suavemente en la frente.

Fin...

Nota Traductor: espero les aya gustado el Fic :P


End file.
